


Brought back to reality

by TsunKing



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Mentions of previous murders, Rating and warning may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunKing/pseuds/TsunKing
Summary: With hands stained with blood, and a goal in mind, Korekiyo Shinguji enters Hopes Peak Academy with the goal to please the soul of his dear sister.Yet all that changes when he meets the maid who just might be able to cleanse the blood and sins from those very same hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyo! so a "Kiyorumi fic and not a Hoshi centered fic?!" you may ask? yes, this is a kiyorumi centered fic i am posting on behalf of a good discord friend of mine who doesn't have an archive account as of right now, and requested i post this here on my account, so please know that none of this is written by me, but please support his work and give it a shot!

There it was. Hope's Peak Academy. The epitome of deft high schoolers, gathered into one mutual area in order to truly bring out their skills. Korekiyo Shinguji approaches it, looking up at it

"Kehehehe..." Kiyo cackles silently to himself, "Hope's Peak Academy. I wonder how much of humanity's beauty I shall find here. Mayhaps even...No, that is too early a thought to have. I must perish the thought until I learn more of my situation here"

As Kiyo begins to approach it, he spots a rather elegantly yet admittedly oddly dressed woman slightly ahead of him. Due to his rather extensive knowledge on humanity throughout the years, he recognizes that the outfit is very reminiscent of a maid outfit typically worn by the servants in the Victorian Era. His curiosity thoroughly piqued, he approaches her

"Excuse me" Kiyo says, attempting to, and succeeding, in getting the woman's attention, "I couldn't help but notice your outfit, and my profession leads to me being thoroughly intrigued by it. If I might ask, what is your name?"

The maid outfitted woman turns towards him, and Kiyo is treated with quite a wonderful surprise. The woman's facial features are a skin similar to porcelain, her face staying neutral, though her eyes say that she didn't expect someone to approach her from behind. She seemed to have minimal makeup, nothing too extreme that distracts you from her beautiful green eye , or her modest yet elegant olive colored hair, which covered her right eye in a beautifully perfect fashion. Looking further down, it was clear that she was wearing an apron, which had a spider cobweb on the left side of it. Not only that, but she also appeared to have a tie that went into her apron, partially covering the bottom of it. She also had a very long skirt, which Kiyo saw from behind. All in all, she looked gorgeous, yet had a very refined sense about her

"Yes?" She asked, her face not changing, "Do you have a request?"

"Request? Then my own hypothesis is likely correct. However..."  
"I suppose I do have a request" Kiyo states, "Might I ask for your name?"

"Oh, my apologies" She tells Kiyo before doing a curtsy to the tall anthropologist, "I am Toujou Kirumi. I, perhaps like yourself, have been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy. I am known as the Ultimate Maid. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"Kehehe...You needn't apologize. After all, I am the one who approached you" Kiyo assures her before removing his hat and placing it on his chest and bowing slightly to her, "I am Shinguji Korekiyo. I have been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Anthropologist. It is pleasant to meet you as well"

"Now, while I would enjoy conversing with you more, I must enter the school and see to everyone inside. Good day to you, Shinguji. Have a wonderful day" Kirumi says to Kiyo before heading into the school, the clicking of heels on concrete entering Kiyo's ears

"Kehehehe...Yes...She might do quite nicely for Sweet Sister...She might be the perfect friend for her..." Kiyo says quietly to himself as he strides into the school, coming up with a plan for Kirumi to do such


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time to meet his new peers came  
> And with new peers, comes rigorous analysis  
> He was a devoted anthropologist, but most of all  
> He needed to see who was perfect for his plan

On his first day in the school, Kiyo met many...unique people, to say the least. While true that his work had him already meeting plenty of unique people, Kiyo had not expected this at all. While true there were people who were relatively normal, such as Saihara Shuichi or Akamatsu Kaede, many of the people that Kiyo was forced to spend the next three years of his life with were like many cultures he had run into over the years, or just odd to see. One such was Hoshi Ryoma, the, as he so insistently stated, 'the former shell of the Ultimate Tennis Pro.' While odd, he was a rather normal person. Depressed, yes, but normal.

Of the others, there was Amami Rantaro, the Ultimate Adventurer. Much like Akamatsu or Saihara, he was a very normalized person, the only subtle difference between him and those two was his rather unusually mysterious aura about him. Whilst a great curiosity, Kiyo figured that this was due to him being a complete stranger to everyone. Then, there was a giant teenager, adorned in fancy clothing, even for day one, named Gokuhara Gonta. According to him, he was raised in the woods, and took care of insects a lot in there, earning him the title of 'Ultimate Entomologist.' Still, a goal he was insistent on accomplishing was to become a gentleman. While sweet, Kiyo was far more interested in learning more about his life. If he took care of insects, he must have had a unique culture of his own! Kiyo was determined to find out about it and write all about It. The very thought enticed him almost as much as his other long term task he had.

Then there was Momota Kaito, a teenager with a...strong and loud personality. While he could be dubbed the 'Ultimate Criminal' easily, the people who look at his entrance exam to become an astronaut must have taken pity on him, and made him one in training, thus making him the 'Ultimate Astronaut' to the world. Kiyo thought little of him, but couldn't exactly say he disliked him. Kiyo felt neutral towards the goateed boy, but still desired to stay away from him. However, Kiyo could still easily say that he preferred Momota over the boy next to him, named Ouma Kokichi. Dubbing himself the 'Ultimate Supreme Leader,' Ouma also called himself a serial liar, downright stating that he could be falsifying the very talent he told us. He was infuriating, to say the least. Then, to end off the males of Kiyo's class, there was someone who was...neither. K1-BO, or 'Kiibo' as he insisted on, was simply the 'Ultimate Robot.' Despite this awe inspiring science fiction dream coming true, Kiibo was...rather unremarkable. He couldn't do anything much except call others 'robophobic,' which made Kiyo question if such a term even existed. However, the metal "teen" was rather friendly to everyone, even Ouma, who consistently taunted and teased the poor robotic teenager.

However interesting or obnoxious as the males might have been, Kiyo felt little to no reason to converse with most of them. At least, not yet. Kiyo had his eyes set on the females of his class, and he was not disappointed in the slightest. Akamatsu Kaede, to start off, was a compassionate and cheerful soul, showing kindness to everyone she met, even Kiyo, whom most considered creepy. Behind his mask, Kiyo smiled viciously, his plan for Sweet Sister to meet Akamatsu already forming inside his head. She even offered to display her music to everyone in the class, as she was the Ultimate Pianist. Then, there was Yonaga Angie, a happy and cheerful girl who spoke in third person and constantly referred to her God, known as 'Atua,' who would 'possess her body and use it as a vessel for His creations.' However zainy or insane she sounded, apparently Hope's Peak Academy considered this good enough to bequeath the title of 'Ultimate Artist' upon her. Whilst she was potentially insane, Kiyo figured that Sweet Sister would love to have such a happy and chipper friend such as Yonaga.

After her was a female by the name of Chabashira Tenko, who, similar to Yonaga, spoke in third person as well. However, unlike Yonaga, she couldn't talk to half the class. Not much as 'couldn't' as much as 'refused until forced to do so.' Chabashira, quite simply, despised males, often calling them 'scum' or 'degenerates' or any other degrading name came to her mind. She threatened to use her 'Neo Akido' to hurt any male who dared get too close to her or did anything to a female. Her 'Neo Akido,' while made up, was apparently substantial enough to grant her the title of 'Ultimate Akido Master.' While she certainly didn't like Kiyo (or any male for that matter), Kiyo could already see Sweet Sister and her getting along swimmingly. Alongside her, whether forced or not, was a little girl, adorned in what appeared to be a mage outfit. Her voice dragged on, and after much argument, she finally stated that she was the 'Ultimate Magician,' though she constantly insisted on being called the 'Ultimate Mage' instead, and that she was Yumeno Himiko. Magician or mage, Kiyo could see her getting Sweet Sister happy and entertained for the rest of her life.

Then, Kiyo met the most vile cretin that he's ever come across in all his years on this Earth. Her name was Iruma Miu, a self proclaimed Goddess. She would make constant references to how well endowed she is, but once someone slightly raised their voice against her, she'd crawl back and play the victim card. All in all, Kiyo would rather step on a thousand nails individually, bare feet than speak with her again, much less send her to Sweet Sister. Then, there was Shirogane Tsumugi, the Ultimate Cosplayer. She was plain, but she was a rather sweet girl in all. While a bit generic, her title certainly put her as a potential friend for Sweet Sister. Mayhaps they could play dress up together. Second to last, there was Harukawa Maki, the Ultimate Child Caregiver. Kiyo would've liked to know more, but that's all she said before becoming quiet, glaring at anyone who attempted conversation with her. Kiyo, quite simply, didn't trust her enough to be a friend to Sweet Sister  
Then, last but certainly not least, there she was. Toujou Kirumi. Yet somehow, she somehow felt even more graceful and modest than she had when he saw her in front of the school. While most of the girls here were nothing to sneeze at, she still managed to be superior to them in every way possible. She was, quite simply, astounding. And a perfect friend for Sweet Sister, of course.

All in all, Kiyo found most of the female interesting, all of them a perfect potentially friend for Sweet Sister. Especially Toujou Kirumi. She was perfect.

After introductions, they were all released on their own to explore the school on their own, and what they were expected to do by the end of every year-a simple test to show that their skills were improving at Hope's Peak. A very simple task, Kiyo thought.

After introductions, Kiyo walked into the library. It was a vast one, filled with many documents on various cultures in the world. Kiyo figured that he could read a few of them to keep his mind sharp until his next trip. But then she walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some keen observations,  
>  it was time for his evaluation of each potential friend his sister could have,   
> and oh how lovely these choices were.  
> Yet with each passing day, his intrigue for the maid grows even more.

The almost familiar sound of heels clicking on the floor could be heard. It was, of course, dull due to the expansive library's smart choice of using carpet as its flooring. While true that the average person wouldn't possess the ability to hear someone's heels walking on something quite as soft as carpet, Kiyo has had experience in listening for smaller sounds than heels on carpet.

Kiyo, looking up, sees Kirumi. Her olive hair, still in it's beautiful, modest style, covering one eye of hers. What Kiyo had not noticed before is the way she walked. A sense of grace accompanied it, making every step she took mean something. Kiyo found it absolutely marvellous to observe. Kirumi, at the moment, had walked to a bookshelf and begun to use a feather duster on it, presumably to clean it.

Kiyo gets up from his chair, setting the book he had gotten onto the table, and walked up to the Victorian Era stylized teenager. Unlike their last meet, she is able to hear him coming towards him. Upon turning to him, she, similar to their first meeting, curtseys to him.

"Hello again, Shinguji-kun. I hope I did not bother you from my cleaning. I only wanted to make sure that the school was up to the standards of everyone, thus I began cleaning it. If I am bothering you, I can leave you, unless you have a request of me" Kirumi explains all this to Kiyo, who listens to her. Inside of Kiyo's mind, this further qualifies the maid to meet Sweet Sister. Not now, but soon.

"Kehehe...You needn't worry about bothering me, Toujou-san" Kiyo assures the Ultimate Maid, who seems to almost let out a sigh of relief, but doesn't so she may still look composed, "I was merely looking over what the school provides to us in terms of anthropology. Whilst it is a rather fine collection, my own personal library is much larger"

"If that is the case, then maybe I could clean it up for you once we graduate" Kirumi offers to Kiyo, her face shaping to be one of kindness yet still having that dutiful look upon it, "I imagine that something at that scale would gather quite a substantial amount of dust, and I simply couldn't allow that"

Kiyo couldn't believe his luck! She offered to come to him! This was a rare chance indeed

"And when she does, mayhaps I could make my bookshelf... No, it is still too early to determine that. She might appear to be perfect for Sweet Sister, but further examination is needed to make a call such as that" Kiyo thinks to himself, going over a potential plan to have Kirumi meet Sweet Sister before correcting himself, ceasing those thoughts for now

"The offer is kind, but I assure you, my library is kept in fine quality" Kiyo assures the maid, shutting his eyes and chuckling lightly, "Sweet Sister and I make sure to keep it as such"

"Oh. But still, if you have a request for me, please do not hesitate to tell me. I shall find time in my schedule to make sure it is attended to" Kirumi assures the mask adorned boy, bowing slightly.

To Kiyo, this sealed the deal. Her outfit and behaviour similar to one of a wonderful period of time. Her hair possessing that hard to achieve a combination of modest yet natural and beautiful. Her features having a perfect blend of kindness, caring, and dutiful. Everything about her was perfect for Sweet Sister. Even amongst the 90 before her, she multitudes superior to them in every way imaginable. Kiyo looks at the clock on the wall. Sadly, it was time for him to leave her for now.

"My deepest apologies, but I must be on my way. Have a wonderful day, Toujou" Kiyo said to the spider web designed maid, giving her a bow, which was met with a goodbye curtsey.

"Goodbye, Shinguji. I look forward to our next conversation. Remember to call upon me if you have a request" Kirumi said to Kiyo, gracing him with a smile.

The walk to his dorm was met with nothing too big happening, save for a rather irate looking Kaito Momota chasing after a pleased yet terrified Kokichi Ouma. Whilst a little strange, Kiyo saw no reason to intertwine himself with that situation. He had to start planning after all.

Upon getting into his dorm, Kiyo took out his notebook, flipping through half of it, which had names of hundreds of females, some crossed out, others circled, and only a few having a circle with three letters next to it: "S.S.F." Along with that, each name circled had notes next to them, such as "Wonderful to converse with" or "Could keep Sweet Sister entertained." The ones crossed out had notes on them, saying how "They are much too vulgar for Sweet Sister" or "Simply not worthy of being a friend to Sweet Sister." The ones with both markings and the initials "S.S.F" next to them had writings next to them, detailing details such as "I shall meet her at the lake tomorrow night. There, this wonderful lady shall be given the honour of being Sweet Sister's 51st friend. Her beauty and grace shall touch Sweet Sister's heart as it did mine"

Kiyo began on a fresh, untouched page. After all, he had met so many beautiful women here, and he had to make sure to get every detail down.

_Kaede Akamatsu- "While she can be hardheaded and carefree, her kindness and genuine nature would make her such a wonderful friend for Sweet Sister. However, I will still need to plan in case she has an appalling characteristic that would immediately make her unworthy to be what I have planned."_ Kiyo circled her name, although a tad hesitant. 

_Tenko Chabashira- "A strong girl who despises males. Based on her actions and way of speaking, I can detect that her heart is one of gold. While her hatred of men will make it difficult to get her alone, she would still make a stupendous friend for Sweet Sister, being able to fend male spirits off of her."_ Kiyo, much like Kaede, drew a circle around her name, though less hesitant. 

_Miu Iruma: "What an appalling person. Vulgar, loud, faking innocence if yelled at, everything about this harlot makes me sick. If somehow, I accidentally made her a friend to Sweet Sister, I would immediately take it upon myself to end my own life, for I would've displeased Sweet Sister ever so much."_ Kiyo scribbles her name out, the very thought of her making Kiyo feel bile coming up from his throat. 

_Angie Yonaga: "A cheerful and happy person. Whilst it can be obnoxious to hear her chant her false God's name, her personality would be wonderful for Sweet Sister, keeping her in high spirits until I inevitably pass."_ Kiyo draws a circle around the name, trying to conjure a plan to inform Angie on how her God is false. 

_Tsumugi Shirogane: "Nothing much can be said about her. She truly is, as she says, "plain." However, despite this, she is a rather sweet person, with a soft-spoken but kind voice. She will do as a potential friend for Sweet Sister."_ Kiyo circles the name plainly, having nothing else to think of her. 

_Himiko Yumeno: "A lazy girl who insists upon her tricks being real magic. While these traits are tedious to hear her speak about, her kindness shows when she says that she wants to see people smile with her magic. Due to this, I believe that she would do as a friend for Sweet Sister, keeping a beautiful smile on her face."_  
Kiyo, much like many of the previous names, circles the small girl's name.

_Maki Harukawa: "While her personality is nothing terrible, I feel as if there is something untrustworthy about her. If proven wrong, I shall reconsider, but for now, I shall take her off the list for now."_ Kiyo, true to his word, draws a line through Maki's name, though not as extreme as Miu's crossing off. 

_Kirumi Toujou: "She is absolutely perfect. Her kindness, her dutiful nature, her outfit, everything. Conversations with her are lovely to engage in, her selflessness to others...Even now, I cannot wait for the day she meets Sweet Sister. She shall make her ever so pleased."_  
Kiyo, unlike any other name in the notebook, circles the name multiple times, cackling as he did.

Once finished, he looked at the clock on his wall, not realizing how late it was. He closes his notebook and removes his clothing before lying in his bed, falling asleep, Kirumi's future meeting with Sweet Sister prevalent in his mind until he dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He closed his eyes that night  
> A thin veil of sleep cast above him  
> Yet he found himself in no dream  
> But the comfort and presence of his dear sister

That night, Kiyo dreamed. Not of a fantasy, but more of a memory he had. One he remembered quite well. The first time he sent his Sweet Sister a friend. He remembered every exact detail of it.

How her hair rested beautifully on her shoulders, how her blue as an ocean eyes looked at him with such love, and her stunning voice. In a way, she was a perfect first friend for Sweet Sister. And oh how easy she went. He remembered her face and reaction as he revealed Sweet Sister to her, how she attempted escape from him, which proved fruitless. And then, before even he knew it, he watched as her pretty blood spilled onto the ground, felt it on his skin as he grasped his knife still, the smell of it penetrating his nostrils, heard her sob and mumble how she didn't want to die yet...and how he tasted a bile in his mouth that he forced himself to swallow. But he knew deep down that what he did was right, and that he had gotten Sweet Sister her first friend. He only had 99 more to go before he felt she'd be truly happy.

The following morning, at his usual time of 6 AM, Kiyo woke up. Oh, what a dream that was. He could almost feel it all again. He quickly got his uniform together, thinking of what to do today. He could try becoming closer to one of the other females he deemed worthy of Sweet Sister, or...He could further his knowledge of that perfect Victorian Era stylized maid he had found flawless for his plans.

"Decisions, decisions" Kiyo said to himself, looking through his notebook, "Sweet Sister, what do you believe is the right course of action?"

After Kiyo asks this question to seemingly no one, he pulls his mask down. Underneath, his skin seemed even paler than normal, feminine even, and his lips were adorned with a ruby red lipstick. The lips were smiling slightly, and the voice that came out wasn't Kiyo's normally smooth voice, but rather a high pitched version of it that was feminine.

"Dear Korekiyo" Sweet Sister addressed him, "Would your best course of action not be to know everyone else as best you can?"

The mask goes back up, covering the lips.

"While I do find myself agreeing, I believe that focusing on one is better than spreading myself too thin"

Once again, the cover goes down, revealing the ruby red lips again.

"If you say so, Dear Korekiyo. I believe that furthering your bond with Kirumi Toujou will do...I am ever so eager to have her as a friend. I feel as if she will be my best friend"

As for the final time this morning, Kiyo puts the mask up, hiding Sweet Sister from the outside world.

"Kehehehe...Do not worry, Sweet Sister" Kiyo tells "her," getting up from his chair after looking at the time, "I shall provide you with her. I promise as your brother...and as your lover"

With that, Kiyo heads out the door, smiling behind his mask briefly as he saw a certain maid's skirt turn the corner for school


End file.
